Basketballs are well known, and typically include an inflatable bladder covered with a layer of windings and encased in a rubber layer, and a plurality of cover panels are positioned over the rubber layer. The cover panels are commonly formed of rubber, leather, or a synthetic leather.
There is a continuing need to improve the construction of basketballs to improve a player's ability to shoot the ball and to shoot the ball at a higher shooting percentage. Basketball shots from proficient basketball players typically share at least one common attribute. Proficient basketball shooters typically place a back spin on the ball as they shoot. A basketball shot with a back spin has a higher likelihood of being a made basket than a basketball shot without back spin. A continuing need exists for a basketball that is configured to enable a player to easily impart a spin to the ball when shooting. A need also exists for a basketball that has a soft bounce of the rim thereby increasing the likelihood of a shot falling through the basketball rim upon impact with the rim and/or the backboard. What is needed is a basketball that improves the player's ability to easily grasp, handle, pass, shoot, dribble and otherwise control the ball during use without radically departing from the ball's traditional design. There is also an ever present need to improve the feel of a basketball during play.